Cannibal for the Cause
by Aniimeziing
Summary: After failing to stop Eren from devouring Annie in Wall Sina, the Survey Corps learn of a new ability awakening inside Eren: he gains traits from other Shifters if he devours them. Using this new power, Eren begins to prepare for his fight with the creator of all Titans, the Beast Titan, but can his mind handle it? Can the Survey Corps handle it? Can the world handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA AND ANIME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Hello everyone! My name is Jack or Aniimeziing back with another story, an Attack on Titan story this time. Now for the backstory of this story, Attack on Titan is my favourite anime and manga series and I love to read Fan-Fiction on it. I love the world, the characters, the plot, the death, the gore, everything! But one thing that I noticed is that Eren is a little underpowered.**

 **But when I was talking to my friend about where I wanted the series to go, I said that it would be cool if Eren got super OP, just as an idea. However, I started to think about it and BOOM! You know how the Titans eat humans to try and find a Titan Shifter to eat so that they can become Titan Shifters themselves? If not, then you learned why Titans eat people, proof? It happened with Ymir. But I'm getting side tracked. Anyway, I began to think, what would happen if a Titan Shifter ate another Titan Shifter? And that is where the idea for this story comes from.**

 **Basically: it's Eren, eating all the other Titan Shifters in order to gain their abilities (E.G Annie's healing to one direct spot, Reiner's body armour and Bertolt's steam ability) to become stronger in order to fight the Beast Titan and all the Titans in the world.**

 **Is it a good idea? I don't know but I have had this idea in my head for over 6 months now and I wanted to write it. Now, I know that I am also writing my Pokémon Fanfiction but I will swap between the two, so one week long AoT chapter and several short Pokémon chapters or one long Pokémon chapter and several shorter AoT chapters.**

 **Just to mention, I am a big EreMika Shipper so there will be a lot of that.**

 **Okay then, now that that very long starting segment is done, let's get on with Chapter 1! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Webs of flesh fell shut over a pair of hypnotic emerald eyes as their owner struggled against a piece of debris. The piece of heavy concrete had fallen flush against his body, a piece of sharp wood piercing his skin and entering his organs, veins, and arteries before exiting the other side. It was the worst physical pain he had felt before in his life, and sent his mind into a frenzy. His wound was constantly trying to close itself, causing more pain and self-harm to his nerves.

Eventually, Eren Jaeger just gave up and let the pain over take him. He was too weak. He wouldn't be able to save anyone, he would fail just like when he was in the Forest of Giant Trees with the Levi Squad… and like the time with his mother.

Images of unforgettable torture spread throughout his body, scenes of blood stained allies, friends twisted and bent in ways that would cause your skin to crawl, his mother cut in two, her top half screaming that he was weak. These scenes were recurring nightmares for the young teen and along with the pressure of being a Titan Shifter, the 'Last Hope of Humanity', caused him constant stress and terror. These thoughts, these ideals infected his mind, made him hostile towards his friends, rotted away his personality.

But he wouldn't let them.

Gazing down at the key that hung around his neck, he saw hope. That key, the metal rusted and eroded from its time inside of Eren's Titan skin, was a key that would unlock the secrets to the Titans, the secrets that would save the walls and everybody in them. He would reach Shiganshina, he would save everybody, and he would eradicate the Titans!

Pushing himself up without the use of his broken arms, he felt every splinter of wood shift and break as it hit his skin, his flesh glistened with fresh crimson and sweat. The Shifters face was contorted into a snarl, teeth bared and sharp, eyes curved and fierce.

If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you fight, you survive.

Letting out an ear burst shout, Eren felt his skin rip and his bones shatter as the familiar sound of lightning filled the air. Eyes of emerald locked onto the bolt as it broke from the ceiling above him, an unforgettable feeling of joy and freedom filled every fibre of his being, setting his nerves alright. It's a heavy dose of irony, really: when he becomes the thing he wants to kill, he becomes free. Hm, good way of thinking.

Like a puppet, hard layers of muscle poured themselves on top of his human form, draping it in flesh before tightening around the boy to form the skin of a Titan. A smile spread across his disjointed face, teeth miss-matched and eyes shining bright. Using his hands to break the concrete that once held him, he raised himself from the rubble with a single goal in his mind.

Capture Annie Leonheart.

Bursting off at the speeds of a 3DMG, Eren's Titan form barraled down the street, shattereing windows and breaking layers of cememnt and concrete as he sprinted past. Nails as sharp as steel embedded themselves into thick skin, drawing blood and leaving a trail of steam behind him as they healed. He just ran and ran and ran until his eyes met the back of her head.

The Female Titan, Annie Leonheart: the 4th best graduate of the 104TH Division, a master in hand-to hand combat and deception, able to sneak her way into the ranks of the military even after killing so many. And she had a date with Eren Jaeger. A date that would end in blood and gore.

Picking up the pace, he raised his fist as he approahced, cocking it back for the impact. He roared once more, gaining the attention of a certain blond Titan. Making a connection, his smile widened as his knuckles made contact with her scarred and marked face, pieces of mischappen muscle and flesh breaking thorugh her skin.

Sending her flying into a nearby building, a chapel where many people were now dead, Eren stood back to admire his work. He looked like a savage, a beast about to kill his prey, a monster chasing after an innocent. But no: she wasn't innocent. No body in the whole world was innocent anymore, you had to learn how to kill to survive in this world. Kill. Kill. Kill.

Breaking out of his trance for a moment, Eren cast his eyes down from his 15m form onto a girl laying down on a nearby street. From where he stood, he could see worry and compasion in her grey eyes, beautiful and different as they may be. Her orriental heritage gave her beautiful black hair that ended just before her shoulders and pale skin. Eren had always seen her as pretty, but now he could see her as a woman, a beautiful one at that.

And that is when the rage took hold once more.

Mikasa Ackermann was not a soldier who would have fallen down or failed a jump while performing 3DMG manoeuvres: she was perfect, top of the class. And that lead to one conclusion: Annie had done something to her. He had had so many dreams about the ones he cared about dying: Sasha, Connie, Krista, Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir, Armin, even Jean, but the ones with Mikasa in were the worst. He would wake up crying, tears unable to contain themselves in his eyes and he would always stay away from her on those day, fearful that a single touch would break her form.

Breaking Mikasa's gaze, Eren shifted his back to the fallen Female Titan, who was ready to regain her ground. Quick as a bullet, she sprinted off throughout the streets, trying to shake off her pursuer, but Eren was on her just as fast.

They ran for what felt like hours, running around building, running around people and soldiers but when Annie finally stopped, she threw up her hands into her famous fighting stance. Eren's smile grew even more, threatening to rip the skin from his face as he realised what was about to happen.

In his mind, Eren began to speak towards the skinless creature in-front of him.

"Annie, you always had this look on your face, like you thought that everybody around you was stupid and hopeless." His Titan let out a small noise, as much as chuckle as it could muster, "You always seemed bored."

Taking a step back, he readied his own stance, wild and crazed as it was before he spoke again.

"But there were times when you came alive… Like when you were showing off your fighting skills! You said that they were pointless crap that your Father forced on you, but," He gazed into her icy eyes, the light blue still and lifeless, "It never looked like that to me."

Looking down at his hand, he noticed a trail of steam leaving the bony knuckles, signalling that they were healing from his previous hit.

"I remember thinking that you were a bad liar."

"Fighting's your whole world, but what exactly are you fighting for?! What could be worth, all this death and destruction?!"

Roaring again, louder and more ferocious then before, Eren ran at Annie without any thought or reason. She threw her leg at him, hardened and coated in crystal, slicing through his own leg like a knife, but that didn't stop his assault. He sent a punch straight towards her face and even through blocked hands, Annie could feel the bone breaking force.

Screaming in joy, Eren crouched down low, only to be hit in the head by a lump of crystal, sending him into a near-by building. He felt his face break and shift, the muscle tearing and ripping as Annie's foot made contact with body. She was screaming, his bent, pointy ears could hear that: he pushing her over the line and he was enjoying every second of it. As she was pounding her fist onto his skull, he thought about something that Armin had told him once:

'To fight monsters, we have to lose our humanity.'

His eyes met hers, his teeth wrapped around her calf muscle. He saw how sporadic and out of place her fighting style was, trying to cope with his attacks: she kept pounding with her solidified muscle. When she finished her barrage of hits onto his body, she ran off towards the wall while Eren sat there, his Titan slowly regenerating. Inside of his fleshy cocoon, Eren's face broke out into another grin. His eyes were covered and disjointed, his face was mangled and disjointed but he felt free. His mission was to capture her alive, but now he had a change of heart.

He was going to kill Annie Leonheart. And devour her.

Eren felt his form catch alight, marks and segments of his body lit up in a frenzy of heat and fire. He felt his teeth break and change, sharp incisors and bone left in their wake. A new sense of pride and anger took hold of his body as he leapt up like an animal, before casing after the skin-less Titan.

He ran like a beast. He looked like a beast. He felt like a beast.

Catching up to the Titan, he took enjoyment in her scared expression before he jumped onto her, capturing her neck with his arm. He felt her ribs pierce her back and into his stomach but he couldn't care less. He knew what she was going to do, and he wasn't going to let her do it.

Bony fingers of fire grabbed hold of delicate and skinless face, squeezing it like a trigger to a gun, waiting for the shot to be fired. And that bullet came in the form of a scream. Blood sprang out of her face before he pinned her down, constantly hitting and abusing her body. Threads of flesh and bone broke under his figure as he collapsed onto her, punching his hand directly through her until he reached her spine.

Grabbing hold of the precious bone, Eren violently yanked it out of its fleshy home, string and wires of muscle connecting it to the Titan. She let out another scream as she struggled to break free but Eren just assaulted her body even more. A loud snapping sound filled the air. Pulling the spine out of the body, Eren ripped it off of the Titan, chest up still connected. Standing on his hind legs, he swung it around like a mace, hitting building and walls as the body degraded with each hit.

Landing a final hit to the pavement, Eren stared down at his work. A broken face with bone present looked back at him, the teenager inside viewable and clearly visible. Grinning like a mad-man, he reached down, clawed talon-like nails ripping Annie out of her cage before he held her in his massive hand.

From all directions, he heard cries of distress.

"Oh no, he's going to eat her! Put her down!" Hange.

"What's he doing?! Son of a-!" Jean.

"Oh god no, Eren!" Armin.

"Eren, don't do it!" Mikasa.

That last one almost got him, but he still continued with his plan. Bringing his hand up in an upward motion, he threw the young girl, searing hot and steaming. His eyes focused on her fragile form, before he opened his mouth and clasped down on her figure.

Sharp teeth cut through bone and muscle, biting into her spine as her blood mixed with his saliva. Eren tasted her salty tears, her crimson, her regret, but what he enjoyed the most was the fluid that erupted from her bony back. Annie's spine erupted into glorious liquid that was the most beautiful thing that he had tasted in all of his life: it was sour and bitter, but sweet and tangy, it tasted like Heaven.

However, he lost all self-control when it entered his throat. Letting out a blood-curdling scream, he dropped to his knees, his puppet collapsing from a sudden pain that spread throughout his body. Digging his finger nails into his skull, the teen rolled around on the ground, trying to extinguish the burning that was spreading like wild fire.

As he raved, his skin began to feel strange. Collecting any self-control that he had left, Eren demanded his eyes to meet his skin. What he saw astonished him: his legs were beginning to crystallise. It stung like the fire, burning from the cold. Lifting his leg up, it shattered like glass, leaving blood red shard scattered across the floor.

Terrified at his new ability, Eren attempted to crawl away from his problems but the fight with Annie had worn away his arms and they gave way as they made contact with the concrete floor. He was panicking, the horror beginning to set in. Oh how he wanted it to be over, the pain was too much.

Once more, his skin felt alien, so he gazed down to see his leg forming back already, as if it had never happened. This was all too much.

Luckily for him, Captain Levi was 'Humanities Strongest Soldier'.

Eren felt his arms grow weary, as if they didn't exist. Then his legs before he felt his back impact the concrete, finally succumbing to the darkness that ebbed away at his vision.

Eren Jeager, had eaten Annie Leonheart.

* * *

Mikasa couldn't stop her legs if she tried.

She was running at a sprint, desperate to see Eren. He had lost control, he had failed the mission for them, but she didn't care. The oriental girl had seen him in pain, excruciating pain from his screaming. As she ran past so many soldiers, she heard about what they thought about her adoptive-brother.

"He is a monster."

"Why did we even trust him with such a job?"

"He needs to be killed, put down."

Tears brimmed at her eyes, the beautiful grey in them replaced by a desperate faded ash. Coming closer to her destination, Mikasa saw her commander, Captain Levi, throw Eren by the corpse of his Titan. His arms and leg had become like glass, a light-shade of white covering his figure like the now dead Annie Leonheart. Steam erupted from his face and torso, scarred by the searing heat as it tried to heal.

"Eren!" She shouted as she reached the boy. Enveloping his form in an embrace that threatened to crack the crystals surrounding him, she hurried to put her head to his chest. After searching around for a second, that sound filled her ears.

Dum, dum. Dum, dum. Dum, dum.

Eren was alive.

Mikasa pushed her face into his ripped and tattered shirt, stained with blood and burnt from the fire. Tears soaked into the cloth, cooling Eren's hot flesh a small amount. She had almost lost him again, no, she had lost him again for a few minutes.

He was a savage beast, a creature that only bought death and chaos… like a mindless Titan.

Snuggling closer to him, Mikasa didn't care about the onlookers judging her for looking after the 'Titan-boy' who ruined their mission. Although she couldn't see him, Mikasa knew that Levi was burning holes into the back of her head with his cold, piercing eyes.

By now, Eren's limp and unconscious form was propped up against the burning corpse of his hollow shell, with Mikasa crying into his shirt. Only he could make her like this: she had seen him in danger before, like in the Forest of Giant Trees but when he started screaming, she thought back to all those times when he would have a nightmare about his mother.

When they were refugees, he would have them constantly and Mikasa always watched on, trying to comfort him as he thrashed about. She didn't know if he still had dreams like that anymore, but she didn't really care.

Her ears perked up at the sound of footfall. Taking her gaze away from Eren's chest, the oriental girl turned her head to face her companions. There stood Jean and Armin, both looking distressed and shocked at the scene that they had just witnessed. Hange was off inspecting the Titan, looking at the shattered crystal with excitement. She heard movement behind her, signifying that Levi had moved to join her.

"Mikasa… he didn't, did he?" Armin asked, his voice shaky and his head low, tears falling from his eyes.

"He did Armin… he really did." She asked her own tone just as shaky.

"Dumb bastard ruined the fucking mission, after we had wasted all this time preparing." Jean spoke with a harsh tone to his words, causing a glare to escape Mikasa's eyes.

"What's going to happen to him now?" Mikasa asked, uncertain about what the future held.

"He will be isolated from everybody in the Survey Corps. Then we will check to see what happened with his Titan form, before we plan our next move to Shiganshina." Captain Levi strolled up behind them, devoid of emotion.

Mikasa was about to protest but a quick glance from the Captain's eyes shut her up. Staring back at Eren's unmoving face, she traced the cooled marks on his face with her hands, realsiingt hat they would be separated again for a while.

Just as she was about to lose herself again, Hange came strolling over, a sharp shard of crystal in her hand. Her face showed joy even in their current situation.

"Guess what?!" She shouted at the Captain, even though he already knew, causing him to roll his eyes.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Armin responded.

"What is it?"

"Well, this crystal is the same type that Annie was able to use before…" They all looked back at the corpse, hoping the see the top half of her body in the stomach area but there was nothing. "Before the heat fried her body and her fluids were jetted through his Titan into Eren's won bloodstream."

Although Mikasa was fascinated by the discovery, she grew disgusted at those words: Eren had just eaten someone and had their spinal fluids in his bloodstream. Letting a shudder rock her body, Mikasa resumed her attention to the conversation.

"So, Eren had the same kind of crystallisation that Annie had but it was unstable with trying to adapt to a new host so fast so It broke off easier." Armin pondered.

"Yeah, and did you see how fast his leg grew back? I heard that something similar happened in the Forest of Giant Trees: when she focused her healing on one part of her body." Jean spoke, looking at the Captain when he mentioned the dreaded forest.

"How do you know of that, brat?" Levi shot back with venom.

"I-I heard the report of the event from Eren's view, sir!" Jean answered back quite quickly.

"Fine."

"And I want to test a few things, so," she waltzed over to Levi, "Can I please have him for his isolation? Pretty please?

"Okay, just get him to control himself."

He turned towards the remaining 3 soldiers. "You three did a very good job here today: you will resume you routine when Eren is back at the Survey Corp so you can take a break until then." He said before his gaze turned to Mikasa, who was beaming.

"Thank you, sir." She said before returning to Eren. She wasn't going to let him die, not now. She wasn't going to let him become some mindless Titan. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him from now on.

* * *

Inside his body, Eren felt pain surge through him even worse than when he was awake. He felt the strands of DNA and his genes change and adapt to the new liquid that was running through his bloodstream, trying to change his Titan form and his natural human form as well.

He felt his bones breaking and bending, hardening like the crystal that covered his Titan but this felt way worse: the crystals felt like daggers under his skin, jagged and un-cut and not smooth like natural bone.

He could feel his iris' shifting and changing, diluting and darkening, changing in rapid succession behind lids of skin. Sharp incisors broke through his gums and into his mouth, sending pain shooting throughout his mouth.

He couldn't do anything to stop it: he had let his anger take over and this where it got him.

However: he wondered about what he could do now. It was certain that there was some kind of change, some kind of reaction. The crystal that covered his skin before was almost exactly like Annie's but unstable, allowing it to break. He had also managed to heal his leg faster when he tried to will away the pain.

Soon, the pain vanished, exaporating itno nothingness. With his body in control and stable again, Eren was final aloud some peace and rets.

He had committed a sin and he was being punished, but when he was committing sin he felt free.

Huh, a real heavy dose of irony there.

* * *

 **So then, how was it? I really like this concept and I hope you guys do too: I haven't seen anybody else really tackle it so I wanted to share it with the world.**

 **Now, as for important plot points such as the Wall Titans and the Colossal and Armoured Titan reveals as well as the break in Wall Rose when the Beast Titan shows up will be show, but depicted in different ways to fit around the story. This gives me some foundation to work on but also allows me to mix it up a bit for you guys.**

 **Also, if you wanted to know about Eren's speech: I took most of it from the manga, but the ending was from the anime. It's just so powerful!**

 **Anyway, next chapter is when we get to see Eren's new Titan form: if you want to send in anyhign that you want to see for it, leave it in the reviews or PM me, and I will see what I can do, Iant to create the best piece of fiction that I can for you guys.**

 **Thank you for taking you time to read and goodbye!**

 **-Jack**


	2. Chapter 2

Eren woke up. He was sweating profusely and his eyes were bloodshot. His breathing was ragged and he was in pain. Any kind of movement hurt him but he wouldn't stop moving, he couldn't stop moving; he need to breathe, he needed to be free. His human self-felt constrained, felt limited and the Titan Shifter could feel his blood boiling beneath his skin, making him scratch his skin and fidget with his hair. Painfully, he shifted his body weight over to the right, collapsing to the floor after falling from his bed.

With as much strength as he could muster, he began to pull himself over to the window, where his clothes were being stored. After about 10 minutes of solid grunting and pushing from a broken body, Eren finally made it to the windowsill. Attempting to make a stand, he put a shaky hand on a nearby, full body mirror and for the first time, he was scared of himself.

His skin had become paler, matching his Father's in colour, and his hair had become dishevelled and messy. His teeth were constantly in a sharper state, with the incisors becoming sharper and his canines becoming borderline Titan-like. His stance was a little off as well, like he felt uncomfortable standing still. Along his body, he had new scars and scratches, most looking like they had been done by a scalpel. However, it was his eyes that had changed the most. They were blood red and terrifying, replacing his once emerald pools and turning them to crimson.

Stumbling back, Eren began to pant even heavier and the need to transform got even worse. At this point, he could even ignore his weak bones that supported his weight and he would just run and run until he could transform. Pulling himself back to the windowsill, he quickly got dressed in simple clothes that were laid out for him.

Looking out of the small window as he changed, he saw that they were quite high up, about half way up the 50 metre high wall of concrete. This got him even more agitated. Ripping at the skin on his back, Eren made his way over to the door, placing his forehead on it and breathing in deeply. Pulling away, a slight smile crossed his face and his eyes flashed danger before he kicked the door off its hinges.

The woods scraped the floor for a few feet, creating a screeching sound as it slid. The two guards stationed at his door slowly turned to the boy, faces white with shock and horror as they looked into his eyes. Eren could practically feel the smile on his face that threatened to take his skin away from his face form and he could feel the adrenaline that filled his body already overtake any pain that he had previously felt.

"Scout Jaeger! Please retu-"The guard on the left started but Eren just ignored him and began sprinting forward.

"Scout Jaeger! Please return to your room!" He heard the second guard call out for him but Eren didn't listen; he just ran. He ran under the bridge above him and he ran into the blazing sunlight that engulfed his very being. He ran past the training halls and all the scouts that were shocked to see his appearance. He just ran and ran and ran and ran and run until he reached the end of the wall.

With entire confidence in himself, Eren placed one foot on the stone structure and just leapt into the open sky and the 25 metre drop below him. Laughing as he fell, he just closed his crimson eyes, breathing in the cool air before looking down at his hand. Raising the skin to his mouth, Eren just took a massive bite out of his hand as he felt his need to be free from his shackles more evident than ever.

The familiar crackle of lightening and the darkening of the sky signified his freedom and he was more than happy to see it come to fruition. He just felt so helpless. When the sparks hit his body, he began to convulse through the air as heaps of bone and muscle poured all over him and trapped him in a fleshy cocoon. However, within that cocoon, hundreds of sharp, spikey shards of pain jutted into his body.

When he hit the ground, Eren just stood there for several seconds before his eyelids pulled back to reveal the dark red, crimson eyes of the Grim Reaper itself as he stared at all of the Scouts that looked at him in horror.

But Eren just took their stares as applause.

Looking at his own body, he could feel distinct differences. Reaching up to grab his face, he noted that his hair was still longer and more ragged than his usual hair but it was now shorter than it previously was. He also had some kind of hard crystal like structure covering the middle of his face and from tracing the outline, it covered from the top of his forehead to both of his eyes then it outlined his lipless mouth and both sets of teeth. He concluded that it looked like a skull. Smirking, he broke a bit of the material off, but only a tiny chunk as the material appeared almost impenetrable. Looking at it, it was just like that traitor Annie's but instead of blue, Eren's held a crimson colouration similar to his eyes and it looked like he had trapped his own blood into the crystal.

Staring down at his body, other spots such as his chest and joints had formed this sort of crystal protection but at his elbows, two protrusions stuck out of the skin at about 4 metres long. Holding onto his left with his right hand, Eren felt the unnatural structure of the twin, white protrusions and deemed them to be some form of bone that had grown from his arm but grew too long to hold in his skin so they jutted out of his flesh like weapons. But they were weapons. Thinking slightly, he stood stoic as the same crimson crystal engulfed his broken bones and made them look like smooth, curved blades attracted to his arms. Looking at his legs, a similar occurrence had happened but the blades were shorted, at only 2 metres, and they had already been covered. His hands and feet were also mostly bone that bled out of the flesh and crystal that broke apart the skin.

Looking at his new form… Eren couldn't be any happier.

Not only had he taken out one of the Survey Corps worst enemies, but he had also gained something that could benefit mankind too. Swivelling on his feet, he turned to face the wall that stood before him and he smiled a mad smile.

He had to test his abilities one way or another.

* * *

Mikasa sat in the training room like she had done for the past 2 weeks.

She and the rest of the 107th Division that had joined the Survey Corps had been given the next few weeks off while they waited for Eren to recover. However, she and Armin had vowed not to stop training. They all had. So, every day, two of them would come down to the training room for 4 hours at a time before they switched with another pair. Currently, it was her and Jean.

The black haired beauty had been beating up on a single punching bag for quite some time now, taking her angry with this whole situation out on it. Eren was just sitting, probably dying in the room a few floors above her and she was here, not able to do a damn thing. And what's worse is that she couldn't even do that to her fullest!

In Annie's attack, she had been injured, cracked a few rubs and bruised a few muscles but that was enough to limit her. She still trained, sure, but now she was slightly behind. Mikasa just felt so helpless!

"Uh… Mikasa?" Came the quiet voice of Jean.

"What?" She answered coldly, not even turning to him. Since Eren had been downed, she had had to spend more time with her team mates in 1-to-1 situations and one thing that she had learned; Jean was really quite annoying.

"You, uh, you done with the punching bag?" Looking at him in confusion, she then took a look at said punching bag to find it with several deeps dents and gashes in the sides.

"Yes." Wrapping her scarf tighter around her face, she walked over to the edge of the room and grabbed a towel. The air became thick and tense after that. However a few minutes later, someone came bursting through the door.

"C-Cadets Kirstein and Ackermann, Corporal Levi told me to inform you that Cadet Jaeger has woken up."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Mikasa was sprinting to his room. It had been 2 long months since he had been awake and she was finally going to see him-

A loud crackle filled the air, shortly followed by a familiar piercing roar. In her head, Mikasa felt all kinds of alarm bells go off. Eren had transformed. Picking up her pace, she continued to sprint. She ran under the bridge, she ran past confused and dazed cadets until she finally reached the wall where the rest of Division 107 stood, mesmerised. Breaking into a space between Armin and Levi, she found her eyes grow wide at the sight of… Eren's Titan.

It still had longer hair than Eren, but now it was shorter than it originally was and his skin was of a paler colour. He also had what looked like a crystallised skull painted onto his face like a face-plate, fresh crimson running through it, with similar crystals popping up on large areas of his body. Thick white bones, coated in red gems stuck clean out of his arms, both at least 4 metres long with shorter 2 metre variants sticking out of his legs. But what shocked her the most was his eyes; they were red. The pools of emerald forest that she could get lost in for hours were gone, replaced with the colour of blood, the colour of anger, the colour of pain… a colour that she soon fell in love with. Mikasa herself didn't even know why, but they just looked beautiful; the fresh red scarlet standing out against his paler skin, reminding her of the sunsets that the two used to enjoy back in Shiganshina.

Eren… was different. But he was still Eren.

She took a step forward but a hand to her right stopped her. Looking over, she saw Armin with his blue eyes just as wide but he just shook his head as if to say 'This isn't the time.' She trusted Armin almost as much as Eren, perhaps even more than Eren so she stayed put and stared at the new form of the Rogue Titan, the beast staring the wall down.

Suddenly, he lashed out, leaping at the wall and running the protrusions that escaped his arms along the stone, smiling wider in satisfaction as it made a nice clean cut against the rock. He repeated the motion with the other, making an X shape onto the wall before slamming his boney fist in the centre which left a small portion of the wall crumbling away.

From where she stood, Mikasa could see him flexing his fingers, happy at this new strength before he ran at it once more, digging a foot into the wall as he jumped, testing his boundaries. Near her, the Asian girl could hear several people ready their 3DMG's, intent on taking him out. However, Levi just shouted at them to stop.

For a while, all Eren did was test out his new power, flaunting it about until he slowed to a stop. He appeared to be running out of energy. Leaning back, his Titan let out a roar before falling forward but not before a figure leapt out of the figures nape. The silhouetted shape flew though the skies until it landed a few metres away from the smoking Titan corpse.

Squinting, Mikasa beamed at the panting figure of Eren Jaeger, one hand resting on his knee as he tried to steady himself. While different people talked around her, Mikasa just jumped off of the structure and swung down to Eren, sprinting to the teen when she finally landed.

"Eren!" She cried out, tears pricking at her eyes. She had been helpless for 2 months but now he was back. The Oriental girl saw the brown haired boy turn his head her way and a look of shock cross his face. That's when she say it; his skin was paler, his teeth were sharper and his eyes still remained that entrancing red but she didn't care one bit.

Colliding with his figure, she wound herself around his body, encasing it with her own. For a minute, Eren didn't know what to do with his hands but eventually he just did the same, winding them around her waist and pulling her flush against his body, her head at his chest.

"Hey." He muttered into her hair.

"I missed you…" Was all she said but she knew that he understood by the way he held her just a little bit closer.

She smiled into his tattered shirt.

Eren was back.


End file.
